Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments: particularly mobile wireless environments. Cable operators are also steadily increasing their wireless service offerings, including 3G, WiFi, WiMAX, picocells, and femtocells, which can be linked to backhaul networks using the Data over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS). In such deployments, the radio technology is designed to provide quality of service (QoS) for services like voice, video, and specific per-subscriber service tiers. However, current delivery mechanisms have their limitations. As future applications drive increased bandwidth, current architectures may not be able to ensure that the QoS designations can be met. Hence, significant challenges remain for managing network resources, particularly in the context of wireless networks.